Oxidative bleaching or dyeing agents which bleach or dye the hair by the oxidation reaction in the presence of an alkali agent or an oxidizing agent have been used popularly for bleaching or dyeing the hair.
Oxidative bleaching or dyeing agents however tend to damage the hair. For example, upon washing with water, shampooing or drying of the treated hair, the hair tangles, becomes hard or stiff, has a deteriorated color, loses luster or has poor manageability. Such hair damage is accumulated by the repetition of bleaching or dyeing and is particularly eminent in the tip of the hair which has been treated more frequently than the other portions of the hair.
In order to deal with such a problem, an additive having a conditioning action is added. For example, there are reports on the addition of a silicon derivative such as amino-modified silicone oil in order to dye the hair with a deep color tone (refer to JP-A-1982-192310), addition of an amino-containing polyorganosiloxane to give the hair with flexible touch and improve the hair setting property (refer to JP-A-1997-59136), and addition of a highly polymerized silicone or derivative thereof in order to prevent the hair damage and improve the feel of the hair (refer to JP-A-1988-313717 and JP-A-1992-59721).
In the bleaching or dyeing, the agent is washed away by water and a shampoo after the treatment and most of the additive having a conditioning action is inevitably lost from the hair. The amount of the agent remained on the hair is very small so that the addition does not bring about a satisfactory effect.